


House of Cards

by toybonnicaFNAF



Series: Card Suits [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Drama & Romance, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Lies, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Violence, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toybonnicaFNAF/pseuds/toybonnicaFNAF
Summary: He fights for love and liberation, and the other heeds for succor and life change.After years of trauma and the persistence of battling rebellious gems across the entire galaxy, 17-year-old Steven Quartz-Universe escapes from his hometown to avoid it and to start anew in a well-known place where no one knows his name. The biggest small city of America-Reno, Nevada, sure seems like the best place for him to remodel an alternative lifestyle, to live life in his way. But when his problems get worse, his only option is to find a new job that gives a high salary to settle it as soon as possible. Cameron Goulding-Dankworth is a 22-year-old kind, caring, passionate, and an international business manager. His immense fortune, his well-known family name, and his stunning looks everybody remembers. However, he desires to change it to transcend himself, to lessen the pressure and worry he endures every single day.Their conflicted worlds suddenly collided. Will they ever find common ground? Even worse, will his dad and the gems find out what he does and where he works?Steamy, dramatic, and thrilling, this erotic fanfiction of Steven Universe will keep you up at night flipping the pages.
Series: Card Suits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158533
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. The Abandonment

**Author's Note:**

> The House of Cards Playlist is now out on YouTube! You can listen to these selected song which fits to some scenes in the book to keep you immersed in the hot ride.
> 
> House of Cards Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLTQAS353m4_aN-pXTVoxok2ISKfpTMyWg  
> E. M. Factor: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv9_Ep3UhHZclge0I38-NWg
> 
> PS: This channel only has playlists for books I release on AO3 and Wattpad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven escapes from his hometown for good, not knowing where to go or what to do, only to end up in America's biggest small city—Reno, Nevada—and being found by a man he completely does not recognize.

_I have to leave._

Steven warped back to the temple after an insane skirmish with Bluebird, backed-up with other rebellious gems who still have a raw distaste on Rose Quartz and him. He couldn't fight anymore—his arm broken, his leg limped, large wounds and bruises covered in his entire body, blood smothered all-around him; he couldn't return an attack once more.

They weren't giving him a time-out; they wanted him dead. Their leader ordered her troupe to banish him in existence.

Getting assassinated was not he expected.

He overlaid his bloody shirt and jersey with a gray hoodie in an instant without sparing much time on changing his outfit. He pulled out his luggage from his cabinet and began throwing his clothes inside.

Distressed and unsure, his repeated trauma damaged him, both physically and mentally. He couldn't properly sleep at some nights because of it.

He wanted to leave this town for a very long time, but back at fourteen, he didn't have the courage to do so. He still needed support, money, and shelter, he had to sacrifice from battling various gems to survive.

His father, Greg, being pushy and a coward to abandon him to the alien rocks, didn't give a goddamn care about his son's condition. Greg kept pushing him to avoid troublesome he sometimes get into, like some offering to the enemy, as if he's just some old mannequin being donated to other children who could still toy with.

_Insane._

He scooped the keys from the table, dragging his luggage down the staircase and inside the Dondai. He entered, buckled up, and started the ignition. With a minimum amount, no hesitation, he left without a notice.

A few of the gems, such as some angry Agates and wicked Quartzes, were already catching him in the chase with his rapid driving, but he outdone them when he stomped the clutch to maximize the speed of his vehicle and losing them completely.

Steven felt relieved he did it, he surpassed them. He rewarded himself with a nervous laugh, which didn't last long. He continued his long travel with no plans of where he's exactly heading.

His phone buzzed along with the loud annoying ringtone he had chosen. Pearl's number flashed on his screen, but he didn't respond to it knowing that she'd be asking his whereabouts.

Although he was happy to what he had chosen—the right thing to do, he felt the concern immediately after of where to seek shelter and food. He couldn't think of a better option, and living with a friend or a relative would be a bad idea. The money he only got in his pocket was a hundred bucks—it wouldn't last for an entire week. It may be lesser than that. Still, he needed to make use of it for him not to starve all the way.

Twenty-four, seven of nonstop driving and still hadn't decided for a place to say and where to get money.

Still ambivalent.

The bright freckled moon was up, too shy of exposing itself behind the clouds, the rattling of crickets, and the whistling of air surrounded the empty road of Elko, Nevada. He parked the car in front between 7-Eleven store and Sinclair Gasoline Station to take a pee and buy food on the go.

After relieving himself, he entered the 7-Eleven, scenting the chill-y mint breeze lingering throughout the entire area. He located the wheat section and grabbed one loaf of wheat bread. He shifted over to the fridge full of refreshments and grabbed a box of orange juice. He went to the cashier to get his items punched.

"That will be seven bucks," said the cashier, chewing on her bubblegum.

Steven reacted, "That's expensive!" He leaned slightly closer to the cashier with a grin. "Can you make it a five?"

She—Karla was her name as seen on her badge—shook her head no. "Sorry, we don't do discounts here, unless you're a senior citizen or have a reward card; I'll give you an exception."

He leaned back, his tranquility slowly decreasing. "Okay, bear with me here: I took long to travel from Delmarva to here and the only money I got was a hundred, I only have fifty bucks left. I escaped from," he checked his surrounding and looked back immediately after, "people, who's trying to kill me. You can probably tell from my state."

She scanned him, but didn't respond.

He continued, "That's why I'm asking you if you could just lessen the price a bit because I'm trying to survive. I don't know where to get money when the time finally comes."

She looked at him in somber. "Fine, but I will not give you another discount the next time to visit; my boss will kill me."

"I promise you, I'm not coming back." He picked up the paper bag, smiling at the cashier softly.

He heard something thud from outside. He faced at the window to see that his luggage was on the floor.

Someone's about to take away his car.

He sprinted toward the sliding doors and charged the moment he took a step outside. " _Hey._ HEY! MY FUCKING CAR!" He dropped the paper bag and started wiggling on the doors, but they locked it.

He smashed the window and had a quick moment to recognize the man's face. He looked like in his 30s, Latino, slightly bearded, semi-muscular, filled with tattoos, wearing a beige sweater and a black face mask, and a sliver ring. The man seemed nervous and trembling when Steven caught him. He floored as the Dondai speeded away, leaving Steven with his luggage and his groceries.

Steven felt like he's about to lose hope. How can he continue travelling? The moment his car left him, he ran out of options. He knew it would be expensive if he used a cab, but he's trying to save as much money as possible.

He blinked, avoiding his tears flow down.

He sighed as he picked up both his luggage and the paper bag. He strolled through the empty road with posts providing a typical amount of light. A few of them flickering, some were not working. Vehicles passing back and forth—a few of them were taxi drivers offering him a ride, but he didn't give attention to it.

_I want to, but I don't need to._

Looking at his feet shifting from one foot to another whilst producing a blank-downcast look, he continued. Steven couldn't help but let the tears stream down his cheek, with accompanying sniffs and the cold air crawling beneath his skin made it a lot depressing.

City by city he passed and still, no one tried to help him. It always came to his intuition of running away from his problems and to his family, he had some certain ideas from movies and shows he watched from the past but never did he realize the feeling of being in that state could be dull, hardcore and lonely. It was right from him to leave. If he didn't, his sanity might've lost it.

It was a cloudy Saturday, arriving somewhere in Pershing, Nevada. The sky was slightly ominous, and the wind blew dead leaves at any direction. Most of the population were inside stores and markets, cars parked in front of every store, and only a few in jackets and sweaters were roaming around the empty open road.

Steven stopped to look at a store full of televisions, broadcasting all the way from Delmarva interviewing Greg and the gems looking for him.

He missed them so much, but the paranoia and trauma inside of his chest shoved him to what he's facing head on. He cannot go back to where he came from, he refused to do the same thing on repeat.

Rain showered suddenly.

He ran toward a closed store with a hanging tent in front of the entrance and stood there until the downpour finally stopped.

Beside him was a telephone booth. He pulled out the phone and inserted a quarter, dialing Pearl's number. It tinkled for a second. She answered after a few rings.

Pearl spoke through the phone, "Hello? Universe Residence."

Steven opened his mouth, but he produced not a word. All he could give was sharp breaths. His hands trembled and his mouth quivered in uneasiness.

" _Steven_ ," Garnet finally spoke in a worrying tone. "I know that's you. I saw you in my future vision, hitting the telephone multiple times. Where are you?"

"Steven, is that really you? Are you okay? Please come back," said Pearl sounded crying.

"Amethyst and Greg have been crying inside your room for an hour." Garnet begged, "Please, come home."

Steven put the phone back on the booth.

He narrowed his eyes and shivered in both anger and sadness at the same occurrence. He gritted his teeth as tears prickled his eyes. He grabbed the phone again and started banging at the telephone booth, swearing.

" _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ SHIT!!! FUCK!!!"

He broke down in heavy tears, sinking down to the floor and curled right after. The more he shed a tear, the more he became numb to the feeling. He wanted to do what's right for him, for the betterment of his sake—the new thing he'd like to discover. He desired to implement internally, though he somehow regretted leaving them at that place full of battleship and killing.

He got onto his feet after the sky lit up again, continuing his way to walk the endless road.

After almost four days of walking, hungry and weak, he stopped in the city of Reno, Nevada—the second version of Las Vegas. It was a quarter to six when he arrived, and already the vivacity of the population and the ambience surrounding the place was mesmerizing and jaw-dropping.

It made him smile, at least, looking at the sign made up of neon lights spelling the word _RENO_.

Retro to dance to pop music broadcasted the entire city of shining bright neon lights and hotels. Cars with their lights on sped up at various ways as people gossip at different topics they enjoyed. He scanned the entire city, and he felt flabbergasted by the article stating that Reno is one of the brightest cities in America.

However, his vision blurred, his sense of taste dulled completely, rotten odor, flies swirling on top of him, messy and dirty hoodie, and body shuddered from lack of nutrition—his state was evidently critical.

His insides, out of the blue, squeezed to a narrow because of the emptiness of his stomach. He knelt, wrapping his arms around his belly as he made a squinting expression. He furrowed his brow in discomfort, wailing to an extent.

The people surrounding him looked. Some of them tried to capture the whole thing, but no one insisted on helping him. A simple stare was enough to worsen the unbearable pain. His eyesight blurred and his mind lightened, causing him to collapse entirely on the floor.

They rounded him, staring down with gloomy eyes.

He tried to keep his eyes open, but he failed. He could hear his sharp breathing passing through his slightly vivid ears as people mumbled continuously.

He tried to open his eyes again, and a man entered from a way provided by the surrounded population in front of him. His silhouette reflected in a bright light from behind, approaching Steven. He didn't catch a glimpse the entirety of his face, but he was in relief that someone tried to check out on him.

_Help._


	2. Elliott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven meets Elliott, a friend who wants to help him start his life anew.

The beeping sounds that surround him turned clear in his hearing as the lingering scent of medicines tickled his nose hair. The gossiping of the populace intensified, making him wonder about his whereabouts. Steven tugged his hands on a comforting texture of the fabric shrouded on top of him. He opened his eyes slowly—he was a little light-headed, for sure. The brightness of the fluorescent lights accompanied by a plain-vivid white-coated ceiling shunned directly at him, making it difficult to open up completely.

_Where am I?_

He could only recall what happened to him at the sidewalk, and then a man showed up to check him out. But that's all. He didn't get a facial scan of the man itself, but he might be the reason he's in some different location. He could, at least, know the person's name and thank him for helping him out.

He finally opened his sight completely, realizing he's already wearing a hospital gown. He glanced at a guy a few distances away from his spot as he talked to the nurse, carrying a basket of daisies and roses. He looked like in his 20s, slightly chiseled jaw, blue sapphire eyes that sparkle like the gemstone itself, and his brushed-up clean-cut hair. A brown coat—underneath was a slightly unbuttoned white long-sleeved shirt, partnered with black pants and leather shoes.

He, soon after, approached Steven with a smile as his greeting. He didn't know who this person was, nor did he ever made a resemblance to the man silhouette, or maybe he couldn't picture out entirely?

"This is for you," he said. He put the flowers on the table as he grabbed a chair to sit beside him.

Steven sat up in apparent confusion. "Do I know you?"

"No, you don't," said he. "But I was the one who helped you when you collapsed on the street. I noticed when many people were rounding you yesterday, I got curious that I got out of my car. I brought you here in Saint Mary to get you checked up immediately. You could've been left there to die, so I had to think of something."

He claimed to be the man, and he can see that. By his underlying compassion, to his kind words—the odds were nothing for Steven to doubt on. He looked like the guy of trust, someone who understands other people's problems and eventually makes you feel better.

Steven tried to fix his posture by sitting up, but his back muscle throbbed painfully, making him react in an instant. He squeezed his eyes, enduring the unbearable aching sensation he long-waited to go away. Because of the severity of multiple battleships from the gems back at Beach City, it almost felt like an eternity, like it's enlarging the more he gets attacked.

The guy immediately stood. "Are you okay?"

Steven nodded his response. "This pain has been with me the whole time. It hurts every time I try to bend my back, but overall, I'm okay."

The guy slowly pushed his shoulders whilst supporting his back, laying him down.

Steven blushed whilst looking at the guy helping him. Too much of a helper he was. He appreciated it. He couldn't avoid himself by revealing such emotion on his face.

He noticed his tomato face and made a slight smirk. He sat back down and reached for his hand. "I'm Elliott, Elliott King McFadden. I’m taken by the way in case you are wondering, by a peasant girl two blocks away from here."

Steven stopped blushing. "Oh, right."

He smiled. He covered his mouth to a whisper. “Famous actresses like Zendaya, Bella Thorne, and Storm Reid are to name a few that have dumped me behind cameras because of my ‘ambitiousness’ as they would like to call it."

"Steven," he replied. He reached his hand with his, slightly tense to touch it. He held his hand and did a handshake. "Steven Quartz Universe."

"Like the galaxy?"

He nodded.

They let go of their hands.

The guy—Elliott, produced a smile that reflected the positivity in him. He then questioned, "May I ask, and I know this is very untoward and specific but, where are you from?"

"Beach City, Delmarva," replied he.

"That's a faraway place. What brings you all the way here in Reno?"

"I, uh..." He stopped at the start of his utterance. Steven wanted to explain why, but he couldn't. He didn't want Elliott to know it was all about him being assassinated by rebellious gems; not only it would confuse him, but he might not believe it and might consider it as a made-up story.

Elliott looked as though he was eager to know about it. He leaned closer to him so he wouldn't miss a single minor detail. Steven didn't have a choice.

"I was being attacked by," Steven made a straight face, "gems—rebellious ones."

"Gemstones?"

Steven nodded.

Elliott coated his face with a confusing look.

"I know, I know, it sounds crazy, but I assure you it's real," said Steven. "I'm kind of... how do I put this? Uh, a half gem, half-human hybrid. I have a pink diamond, you see." He lifted a bit of the hospital gown, but it still covered his body by the sheets. He revealed his gem to him.

Elliott flabbergasted at what his eyes were focusing on. "Incredible," he remarked.

"No, my identity is now wanted back at Beach City and on other galaxies; they're still trying to search for my whereabouts," said Steven. “My mom is a gem who is one of the leaders of the Diamond Authority on Homeworld—a planet at the further reaches of space. She changed her identity to Rose Quartz, who also known to as the most hated gem. A lot of things had happened during her time, which I wouldn't elaborate on it since it's a timeless story and it makes me lose my sanity when thinking of it.

"Long story short, I had her gem after passing it when giving birth to me. Since then, I've been on trials, went to prison at a very young age, and almost died from battling many gems when they finally know my true identity. That's why I left my hometown and went as far away as possible. And then you saw me, lying on the ground, hungry and dirty. I have no home, no money... nothing.”

Elliott stood up and walked away suddenly. However, he didn't go to the exit, but in the other direction. A minute later, he came back to him with a soft smile.

Steven looked a lot curious, for he did not understand what he did after he left. Steven's suspiciousness activated as he furrowed his brow. "Where did you go?"

"To the nurse who was checking on you earlier," said he. "She told me in a few days, you'll be discharged from here."

Steven was glad about the news, sure. Still, he narrowed his eyes not getting the actual picture of his point.

"I'm going to help you find a home."

His words made his eyes wide to an extent. Never did he believe that a decent person would help him; he didn't get to go through that kind of moment back at Beach City, he always identified himself as the helper and savior of the town. This is a new thing for him to experience.

THE FOLLOWING DAY

The sun was a quarter toward the middle of the sky, shining above him. Four days and already, it felt like a very long time for him. He got discharged from the hospital. Wearing the same hoodie and pants alongside the luggage on his hand, he dragged himself outside of Saint Mary Regional Medical Center. His lingering sight fooled his presumption of the size of the hospital. It was beyond massive and clean, not to mention it was also stunningly mesmerizing.

He fully charged his phone. Elliott gave him a brand new phone number to use so that the gems and other people couldn't track him down, but Steven liked to keep his old sim card for any contact numbers he hadn't inputted in his new one, in case he might've forgotten. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He picked it up and Elliott's number flashed on the screen.

Steven answered, "Elliott?"

"I'll be there to pick you up in five minutes. Stay where you are and don't go too far."

"I won't." He chuckled.

He ended the phone call with Elliott as he pressed the home screen, showing his wallpaper of him and the gems. He sighed, thinking about them. It made him smile at first as it then slowly altered.

_I wonder what the gems are doing._

A phone booth in a corner, he was being pulled to make a call. Shifting steps, one foot to another, he stood in front of it whilst in hesitation, wondering if it'd be a great idea.

_I shouldn't do it._

_I should do it._ Same lines looping in his head.

Steven reached for the phone, his hands quivering in uneasiness, and dialed Pearl's number. Tapping his foot while checking if Elliott's car has arrived, he waited. It took him so long for him to wait, his mind was already losing its anticipation. "Come on, Pearl. Pick up."

She finally answered the phone call, hearing the vacuum making on the other side of the line and the clacking of broken plates.

"Hold on," Pearl spoke. "Amethyst, stop slouching and get those blood out of the ceiling!"

"Ugh, _fine!_ " The gem in medium-gray shorts spoke, but she seemed away from Pearl.

 _Perhaps she's in the kitchen_.

The voice of the gem in a cube-shaped Afro mimicked through the phone. "Greg, you can come out of the bathroom. Cat's Eye Chrysoberyl is dead as far as we know."

The creaking of the bathroom door sounded aloud. "That almost gave me a heart attack!" said the man with a trimmed dark brown hair. "Are there any more killer gems?"

"For now, none," replied Pearl in a worrying tone. "They might come back the following day."

Steven felt his tears were about to burst. Hearing those voices he used to listen fiddled with his emotions. Bit by bit, it seeped down his cheeks. Creating sharp breaths through the phone, Pearl noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot I have someone on the phone. Who is this?"

His body trembled whilst weeping. "Pearl?"

" _Steven? Oh, thank the stars! Where are you? Are you okay?_ " cried Pearl, who seemed as overly elated as she could ever hear his voice again.

Sounds of feet rolled instantly closer through the phone.

" _Where the heck are you, man?_ "

 _"Schtu-ball, come home! We missed you so much._ "

"Steven, please, talk to us."

Steven sniffed. "I'm fine. I just want to hear your voices again. I am somewhere safe and honestly, I'm liking it here. I just... I just wanted to be alone for now, be with myself, freshen my mind—I'm tired of fighting other gems and my body couldn't handle it anymore. I'm kinda' going through some shit I need to settle. But don't worry about me, I'm okay."

"Steven," said Pearl.

"I-I'll be gone for a while and I'm not sure when I'll be coming home, I'm still figuring things out. Don't track this number, okay? Don't follow me. Just know that I'll be thinking of you guys, no matter what. I love you."

He aborted the phone call.

He returned the phone to the booth and mopped the tears with his arm afterward.

Out of the blue, a black car arrived and pulled to a stop in front of the main entrance of the hospital. Elliott got out of the driver's seat and walked over toward Steven. He was wearing fitted light blue jeans, ironed to look as good as it was recently bought, a black turtle-neck sweater, brown high-cut leather boots, rounded specs, and a silver watch to check the time. Perfected with his shiny brushed-up hair and earrings.

Elliott furrowed his brow. "Are you okay?"

Steven nodded as a response.

"Come on, let's go; the house is waiting for you." He paused. "That sounded weird but you get the gist."

Steven smiled.

He picked up his luggage as he shoved it inside his trunk. Steven sat in the back; he wouldn't want to sit in front, for he was too timid being close to the man. Elliott entered the car as well and fastened his seatbelt.

"Everything checked?" asked Elliott.

To which Steven responded, "Yes, I double-checked already."

"Are you ready to see your new home here in Reno?"

"Definitely."

Elliott started the ignition and drove away, heading toward his new apartment.


	3. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven starts a new life, finds a job, as he meets someone in a bad timing.

_Welcome to the Verge Apartments, 8000 Offenhauser Drive, Reno, Nevada._

Steven buried his expressionless face in the car window for minutes, passing some large houses with trees and people walking on the sidewalk. The apartments he was capturing were humongous and expensive due to the prices shown in the front yard. A few of them were most likely to be discussed by a real estate agent.

"Steven, I want you to wear this," Elliott said, handling a white handkerchief folded to a blindfold.

He took the handkerchief and placed it around his head, covering his eyes. Steven had no clue what the house looked like in particular. With this, he felt the hair at the back of his neck stood on end. His mind, however, was going in a storm of imagination and expectation of what a decent shelter he would own.

He fancied the house to be ordinary; with a small kitchen, a bedroom, a living room, and a small balcony in the front—the exact house for him to live in. He hoped it would be as good as the temple so he could, at least, sense living back at Beach City.

The car suddenly stopped.

He heard Elliott get out of the driver's seat as his footsteps clunked behind him. He flinched when he heard the door open from his side. Elliott grabbed his hand, hauling him outside of the car. Steven stood still while the other went over to the trunk to take out his luggage.

He thumped the trunk as he dragged the luggage toward Steven. "You can take the blinds off now."

Steven slowly took the blindfold off and he twinkled his eyes to clear his vision. He then looked up.

"You've gotta' be kidding me?"

The house was wider than he imagined, painted in gray with a touch of taupe and a hint of white. Grass on the outside cut neatly, a gray staircase to the entrance door on the front, and trees with its leaves dwindling from its branches.

" _This is the house?_ " Steven questioned.

"Yes," said Elliott. "Surprised you've never had a house like this before?"

"Kinda' actually."

Both of them took a tour inside the house. Wooden flooring combined with the colors taupe and white painted on the walls and ceiling. A sliding door leading to a small terrace, two paintings hanged on the wall, a cream-colored cushion with two royal blue foot sofas in front of it and a comforting coconut-like weaved rug, a lamppost, a nice little chimney, and a sleek dark brown fitting with a clock and some fancy aesthetic displayed.

Steven ran his fingers on the tall brown bar chair as he feasted his eyes on the design of the kitchen. A sign above with the word _Eat_ , the gray table polished to a shine, a two-way sink, a fridge, a brand new looking stove. Above it was an exhaust fan.

They went over to the bedroom. Steven couldn't express how enthralled he was touring his brand new house. It was out of his expectancy that an apartment like this he's now going to own. Scoping every single part of it made him feel like home again, but realizing he's living alone made his gut sink and a long countenance coated him all over.

"I still can't believe this is real." Steven ran his fingers on the table.

"Well, you better believe it," said he. "I've searched the whole Reno to find a delinquent place for you to stay. I tried finding the things you might like based on what I asked you about the design and texture of your interest. It's a close one, for sure. The other apartments I've found were too big for you, so I had some adjustments."

The two went back to the living room. Steven freely jumped on the cushion, extending his arms laying on top of the arm chairs.

Elliott walked over to him as he stood in front with his arms crossed. "Still mesmerized?"

Steven didn't respond, rather, he smiled.

"Funny." Elliott pulled a one-foot sofa toward him as he sat on it, leaning closer.

"What is...?" Steven furrowed a brow.

"This reaction of yours. My house is a lot bigger than this, so it doesn't surprise me. I used to have this kick for something I adore. As time goes on, it feels like meh to me."

"That's because you never experienced living in a typical house like ours. We didn't have a terrace, a two-way sink, my bedroom doesn't have a door, so it's always open—it's different. This is just beyond comprehension. It's too much, really, but thanks."

"Pleasure." Elliott did a smirk as he glanced at the sliding door. "You're going to love it here. I can't tell you how much niceness your entire neighborhood has, I could just ramble on and on giving such amazing feedback to them, but I'll just keep that to myself."

"The great thing I love about this place is the entire house. I'm completely out of words by this—it's like I'm back at the temple, I daresay."

"There's one thing that I need to remind you of."

"What's that?" Steven leaned closer.

"Find a job, although I can give you some expenses. Still, a job is all it needs to earn money. A lot of stores are hiring right now. Try applying and see what fits for you."

 _A job. What kind of job?_ He wondered. Surely, there're a bunch of shops, malls, or diners that are looking for someone who needs help with their business, and Steven could see that notion. In retrospect, he had a positive focus on the hiring jobs here in Reno, and best, they pay high amounts of currency which he was clinging at.

"Alright," said he. "I'll find one tomorrow."

Elliott stood as soon as he agreed. He fixed his outfit, staring at his reflection in the mirror before he made his way to the doorstep.

Steven called, "Hey, Elliott?"

Elliott turned to face him with wonderment in his eyes.

"Thank you for all of this."

"Gee, what are friends for?" He chuckled as he went out over to his car and drove away.

Steven went back to his bedroom to unpack his stuff. While doing so, he changed his number with his old one and created new contacts on his phone. A few messages popped up in his notification box. Most of them were from Pearl, Greg, and Connie. He inspected all the text messages, and they were about asking him where he was.

 _Steven! The gems told me you ran away, where are you?_ – Connie

 _Steven! Please come back!_ –Pearl

 _KIDDO!!! COME BACK PLS! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND_ – Greg

 _Steven, I'm worried about you. Please tell me where you are and I'll meet up with you. I won't tell anyone about this, just please reply_ \- Connie

 _I KNOW YOU'RE MAD AND SCARED BUT PLS TURN AROUND IF YOU CAN_ – Greg

 _It's been a day without you here, Steven. We missed you already_ – Pearl

 _Amethyst REALLY misses you so much. She's been crying all day after you left_ – Pearl

He let out air through his nose and made a straight, long face. His phone suddenly buzzed as he checked—a new text message from Pearl. He read, stating how he is doing and wondering if he's okay. He felt coveted, but still tentative of the thought of replying. He wanted them to be updated somehow about his condition, however; he liked to be as silent as possible without worrying what they think. For a while, he just wanted to be thinking about himself and how to manage life on his own.

He giggled to her text message but didn't reply to it.

He threw his phone on the bed as he started putting his clothes inside the wardrobe and added some picture frames and other aesthetics on the cabinets, both the living room and the bedroom.

_EVENING_

Lying in his bedroom in his pajamas with dim lighting provided by his lampshade, he took out his diary and a pen from the drawers. He stared at the freckled moon peering behind the trees as the stars glittered in the sky. He smiled at it as he started writing his thoughts.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey, how are you? It's been a while, huh? The last time I wrote in this was before my last battle with some Aquamarines, Quartzes, and Agates. Well, turns out my life went a drastic turn after that, and I mean literally. They have beaten me up like a punching bag. It was horrible, and I felt like it was the perfect time for me to escape the shitty hellhole I came from. It was not an easy revelation for me to do this kind of thing, but I needed to. My mental health is going haywire and the insanity train was right around the corner. It felt awesome to explore outside of Beach City on my own, and I wasn't perturbed, but I regretted leaving them behind. It crushed me without even trying to ignore it._

_I just talked to them this morning and informed them I'm okay. I told them they should stop knowing my whereabouts, and although they probably didn't like my proposition, they would've, at least, understand what I'm going through. It's the most visceral thing I wanted them to convey._

_Tomorrow, I'm going downtown to find a job, something that will suit my capabilities. A waiter, a janitor, a salesman, a delivery man, someone who washes dishes, whatever. Any job, anywhere—I need a job. Elliott will not support me with my mortgages all the way, so I have to start a plan to support myself and not slack just to expect something from someone else._

_Best of luck with finding one._

_~Steven_

_THE FOLLOWING MORNING_

Holding his résumé while strolling down the sidewalk, Steven went over to various shops and stores wanting for a quality employee. He stumbled upon Mel's Diner, one of the most well-known diners in Reno who wanted a janitor.

He took a step inside the eatery as he took his time to observe the place. The place filled with the 40s to 80s retro design that matched the lustrous checkered tiles. Most of which were photos both in black and white, and vintage; posters displayed on every wall, a fancy old jukebox, playing some tunes by Frank Sinatra, neon-lighted signs, a hanging old concept airplane, and a post that packed with many names of places. Small pink diamonds in the middle of each black panel beside the tables, silky spruce chairs aligned properly, partnered with a few booth chairs. The lingering satisfying scent of frying burger patties and fries, and the sizzling sound of both cooking oil and sodas.

Few customers were in the diner yet, and the manager was roaming around examining the place. Steven walked over to him, slightly lowering his head while his hands tensed. The manager stopped to look at the windowpane.

Steven reached for his shoulder to tap it, but he pulled it back to him for hesitating on doing so. Instead, he made a fake cough. "Excuse me, sir."

The manager—Mr. Martin Ford Peters, as seen on his tag—turned to face him.

"Uh, it says on your flier you are looking for a janitor? Is that slot still available?"

"Yes," he said with his deep alpha voice. He took his time to scan him all over, rounding him with eyes going up and down. He stopped again, right in front of the boy. "Call me Mr. Peters. To be specific, I need a janitor _and_ a cook. You think you're capable of accomplishing both challenges?"

"Well, I also know how to cook. This shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"I don't see why not?" Mr. Peters inserted his hands in his pocket. "Okay then, show me what dish you can prepare for me."

Steven went over to the kitchen to prepare something special. Fortunately, he was a superb cook, though he didn't take up culinary classes and only by self-taught, he nailed about three things: the plating, the quality and texture of the food, and the taste; the most essential techniques in honing a great dish like pros would achieve. He tried to prepare the night before an Empire City cuisine he had done formerly—the finest Steak and Bree. Preparing the dish wasn't as hard as he would expect the first time he attempted to do it, which proved him wrong. And by using this to present to the boss of Mel's, he had, at least, a seventy-five percent chance of getting him to like it.

After finishing the plating, he brought it toward a vacant table where Mr. Peters was sitting, awaiting his prepared masterpiece. He lifted the knife and fork as he sliced a chunk of the steak and Bree. He took a bite on both of them at the same point.

_I wonder how it tastes like._

Steven bent his body toward him, trying to catch his questionable mood he's producing using his eyes. "How was it?"

Mr. Peters didn't respond. However, he furrowed his brow, sensing every bit of flavor in his mouth.

"It tastes bad, isn't it?"

"I'm dumbfounded." Mr. Peter looked at him with a smile. "Not bad for a starter."

Steven grinned, an achievement he finally accomplished. "So, am I hired?"

"Well, I'm utterly surprised by what you've created, so it's a yes," he said. He stood as he took his résumé on the table. He reached for his hand, wanting to shake hands with the boy. "You'll start Monday morning next week. I'm looking forward to working with you."

They shook their hands at each other. They let go of their hands immediately after.

"There's one thing I'm going to observe, however."

"What's that?"

"Your agility," said he. "This is not a typical Breakfast at Tiffany's—everything should be fast, well, not too fast. Customers weave in and out of one another so I need someone whose stamina is high and doesn't slack. There are already two helpers in this diner but they still couldn't handle managing the cashier, mopping the floor, serving dishes, and cleaning up tables at the same time. That's why I'm hiring for a multitasking janitor. Are you confident enough about this?"

Steven shrugged. "I guess so."

"Then prove it to me on your first day, boy." He smiled at him.

He replied to his new boss, "Thank you."

He made snorting sounds only by himself, for the thought of getting an occupation that easily. It was, perhaps, damn luck that got him in there, but it probably wouldn't be the same on his first day, so he's got to be serious about it. Either way, in the first place he went into and immediately got hired was never in his mind he expected. Steven couldn't help but beam that he finally got a job.

Steven walked by the sidewalk as he stumbled upon a magazine shop. Most of the magazines displayed in the window were from Gucci and Prada talking about a famous businessman named _Cameron Goulding-Dankworth_ , one of the richest young men in the world and he's understandably recognized to be the top one of the hottest and most sex-appealing businessmen in America. People were into his popularity—the magazine said that he is stunningly beautiful, his vast wealth, his role in the business industry, and his family name. Pictures of him filled the covers, and it's one of the most talked topics in just twenty-four hours.

_Is this subject common here?_

He adored the looks of this man, there's something in him that made Steven feel so undeniably different, so much so it made him somewhat feel tensed as though his insides were questionably burning.

With no focus on where he's heading, Steven bumped into someone and hit them head-to-head, which made them land into their asses. Steven grunted in pain. He, afterward, turned to look at the fallen person. It was a man in a blue hoodie and black skinny sweat pants, with wireless earphones and an iPod in his hand.

Steven gasped in an instant. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry—I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," he grunted.

"Let me help you." He grabbed the guy's arm as he pulled him up gently to stand.

The guy put his hood down as he finally revealed his face. He had ghost-gray slightly conical eyes, straight coolly arched brows, a fine high-bridged nose, sensually lax lower, clear skin, and his clean-cut golden hair.

Staring for a long period, Steven couldn't avoid it. Not that he wanted to examine it thoroughly, but because he was on his beautiful spell cast by his undeniable gorgeous countenance. His face, burning to an extent which he forcibly tried to avoid, but failed. He looked too familiar, as if as he just saw it recently.

The man furrowed his brow. "Something wrong?"

"No, no, I... you look so familiar." He made an awkward smile.

"Like that man in the magazine?" He pointed at the magazine Steven was just checking.

Steven looked at the magazine again and realized it was the same person. His jaw dropped, thinking if it was a dream. "Yeah." Steven followed a question, his words fumbled, "You're the famous Cameron Dankworth?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Oh, cool." Sweat ran down his cheeks as he held his breath in discomfiture. He mumbled to himself. "God, this is so embarrassing."

"You're bleeding." Cameron reached his hand to touch Steven's bleeding forehead. He was blushing still, looking at the man, not even attempting to blink an eye.

He unexpectedly jolted in soreness as a reaction.

"Let me take care of you."

Steven took a step back from him as he slowly made steps to his side, avoiding his offer. "You know what? I have to buy cat food for my cat—Mittens, you know, he's been waiting for me to feed him. So, uh, I have to go."

"But you're bleeding?"

"It's probably just a scratch or something, not a big deal." Steven turned his back on him and, awkwardly as possible, he continued to go on his way. He bit his lip, however, as he crumbled his hands because of his uneasiness of standing right beside him.

"Can I, at least, know your name?"

He stopped. Should he give his actual name or not? He wanted to hide his true identity, for people already knew his name of a boy who had gone missing after running away from his loved ones. As safe as he desired to be, he came up with a new name, but still close to sounding his original.

"Stephen, Stephen Quartz Monroe," said he. "But please, call me Steph. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Dankworth!" He cutely waved before leaving. He made his way back to his house, smiling that he stumbled upon a man of popularity, a person he had no clue of his personal information. He was nice to him, and honestly, he's not like some other businessmen who like to be a snob to everyone despite their immense fortune and well-known identity. Cameron seemed to be curious about Steven, the other felt the same way toward him. He was so weirdly lucky to meet him in person.


End file.
